La figura de acción de Victor
by Haneko
Summary: Creo que casi todas vimos la famosa figura de acción que saldrá a la venta de Victor y sus bellas nalgas. ¿Qué pasará cuando Yuuri la vea? LEMON. Victor Uke.


Una fría mañana en San Petersburgo, en el departamento Nikiforov había un nuevo residente: Yuuri Katsuki.

Hacía algún tiempo que ambos habían decidido vivir ahí ya que Victor regresaría al equipo ruso y lo mejor era estar ahí, y Yuuri, por ser un patinador independiente, daba igual donde estuviera siempre y cuando fuera con su entrenador.

Habían formalizado como pareja hace tiempo pero no habían puesto fecha para la boda ya que la regla que habían puesto ambos es que ese acontecimiento sucedería luego de que Yuuri ganase una medalla de oro en el siguiente Grand Prix Final.

El timbre sonó y Yuuri dejó de preparar el desayuno para ver quien era. Luego de unos minutos fue a la sala con una caja mediana a nombre de su prometido, el cual dormía aún.

No quería abrirlo ya que no era para él, pero Victor le había dicho que se maneje como si ese fuese su departamento, ya que lo era también, eso incluía abrir la correspondencia. No pudo más con la curiosidad y lo abrió.

Sacó del interior otra caja, una rosa y rectangular con uno de los lados transparente lo que le permitía ver el interior.

\- ¡La figura de colección de Victor! –Yuuri sonrió. Recordaba cuando Victor tuvo que irse unos días de Japón ya que una fábrica muy famosa que se encargaba de hacer figuras de todas las estrellas más famosas de los deportes lo había llamado de Estados Unidos. Yuuri lo había acompañado hasta allá pero no fue a la sesión de fotos para el proyecto ya que Victor dijo que quería que fuera sorpresa.

Abrió la caja y sacó la figura con muchísimo cuidado como si fuera de cristal. Lo apoyó sobre la mesita de café y se arrodilló en el suelo para poder observarlo bien. Giró la base lentamente para ver cada detalle, maravillado por cómo habían logrado que se viera como el Victor real.

\- Wow… ¿Eh? –no pudo evitarlo, se detuvo al dejar la figura de espalda, había algo que llamaba mucho su atención… sus nalgas… eran perfectas- vaya… -tocó un glúteo con un dedo- le pusieron ganas a su mejor parte, ¿eh? –se mordió el labio.

Una de las nuevas aficiones que Yuuri había adoptado desde que Victor se convirtió en su entrenador fue observarlo siempre en secreto. Sus movimientos elegantes, su figura estilizada, sus músculos y, ¿Para qué negarlo? Ese trasero que siempre estaba envuelto en ajustados pantalones, remarcándolo aún más. Sí, observar el trasero del ruso era una afición en la que había sido pillado varias veces por éste.

Volvió a morderse el labio. Ahora que eran pareja había saboreado y tocado cada parte de ese cuerpo, lo había hecho suyo tantas veces que ya había perdido la cuenta.

\- Desearía que se le pueda sacar la ropa a esta figura… aunque…

Claramente se retractó de ese comentario. La figura la iban a comprar miles de personas y no toleraría que alguien más vea ese cuerpo que era solo suyo. Todo Victor le pertenecía y solo él debía disfrutar de la perfección del peligris.

No podía apartar los ojos. La figura lo tenía atrapado, más bien su parte trasera, pero, tenía al verdadero a una puerta de distancia, ¿Para qué seguir fantaseando si podía ver esas nalgas en vivo y tocarlas?

Se puso de pie y fue hasta el cuarto. Victor aún dormía y la luz que entraba por la ventana no parecía molestarlo. Era una imagen bellísima la que contemplaba Katsuki. Victor Nikiforov, el campeón mundial en patinaje, dormía boca abajo abrazando la almohada, sin camiseta y con la sábana tapando desde la parte baja de su espalda.

Se acercó con mucho cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido hasta llegar a los pies de la cama. Se movió con sigilo hasta dejar sus rodillas a cada lado de la cadera del mayor y deslizó un poco la sábana, descubriendo el cuerpo que solo estaba tapado por esa típica tanga negra que solo alguien como Victor podría llevar.

Se relamió los labios y se sentó sobre ese trasero, se quitó los lentes para luego extenderse por esa ancha espalda y dejarlos bajo la almohada para centrarse en besar desde sus hombros con calma. Esa piel tan clara era lo más delicioso que jamás había probado en su vida. Su cadera comenzó a moverse inconscientemente sobre el trasero del hombre.

\- Mm… -oyó un quejido del mayor, signo de que estaba despertando- ¿Yuuri? –susurró con voz adormilada pero sin moverse ni abrir los ojos, solo con una sonrisa al sentirlo encima suyo.

\- Sigue durmiendo si quieres, yo estoy desayunando…

\- ¿A qué desayuno te refieres? –sonrió más al sentir que ahora el japonés daba unos mordiscos por diferentes partes, bajando con lentitud.

\- Carne rusa… -su cuerpo se deslizó un poco hacia abajo a medida que los besos descendían hasta llegar al borde de la ropa interior.

\- Se me hace más deliciosa la carne japonesa…

\- Pero este es mí desayuno, no el tuyo.

Victor pegó un leve saltito al sentir una mordida en una de sus nalgas. Abrió sus ojos y sin moverse de esa posición, giró apenas la cabeza para observarlo. Cuando lo vio intentar bajarle la única tela que lo cubría, lo ayudó levantando un poco la cadera. Ahora sí estaba completamente expuesto. Amaba que ese chico tímido y educado tuviera esa faceta apasionada que solo él conocía.

Volvió a relajarse sobre la almohada y abrió un poco sus piernas para invitarlo. Yuuri continuó dando suaves mordiscos por todo ese mullido lugar hasta que, usando ambas manos, abrió las nalgas y su rostro se hundió ahí, comenzando a lamer.

\- Aah… Yuuri… -flexionó una rodilla y la subió un poco para darle mayor acceso. A Yuuri le encantaba hacer eso siempre y él se lo permitía como le permitía todo.

Sintió la cálida lengua jugar alrededor de su entrada para luego sentirla en su interior. Victor bajó una mano hasta su propio miembro y comenzó a masajearlo, se estaba excitando y necesitaba más. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir un dedo invadiéndolo, a los pocos segundos sintió otro dedo, ambos se abrían y se cerraban, entraban y salían y la lengua del chico jugaba alrededor y entre medio de los dedos. Eso se sentía fantástico.

\- Me encanta tu trasero, Victor… -una de sus manos apretó con fuerza una nalga y luego la mordió con un poco más de fuerza- quiero comerte entero…

\- Aaah… hazlo… es todo tuyo…

Yuuri sacó los dedos de su interior, tomó ambas nalgas y las apretó con mucha fuerza, tan redondas y prominentes, eras perfectas. Las volvió a separar sin dejar de estrujarlas y volvió a enterrar su cara en medio. Los gemidos de Victor lo incentivaban a seguir y ser más feroz. Su lengua se enterraba lo más que podía y se separaba dando besos sonoros ahí. Su pantalón estaba resultando demasiado ajustado en cierta parte.

Ya no podía más.

\- Quédate así –dijo mientras se incorporaba fuera de la cama para poder deshacerse de toda su ropa. Al estar igual que Victor, caminó hasta la mesita de noche y del cajón sacó un condón, se lo puso sin perder el tiempo y bajo la atenta mirada del ruso. Tomó la botella de lubricante y echó un poco en la entrada del hombre, luego volvió a posicionarse sobre él. Tomó su miembro y lo usó para desparramar un poco el líquido que antes había echado- ¿Estás listo?

\- Sí, Yuuri… te quiero ya… -apoyó ambas rodillas abiertas en la cama para dejar su cadera levemente levantada pero el resto de su cuerpo seguía apoyado sobre el colchón.

Yuuri volvió a relamerse los labios para luego hundirse despacio en él, haciendo que ambos soltaran un suspiro largo de placer. Una vez estando completamente dentro, lo tomó de las caderas y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza desde el comienzo, observando como esas firmes nalgas chocaban contra él.

El japonés tenía sus momentos, a veces era suave y atento, pero otras veces era brusco y apasionado. Victor adoraba las dos facetas, en ambos casos siempre terminaba satisfecho.

La primera vez que lo vio ebrio lo cautivó con esa forma tan sensual de bailar en la barra, ese era un Yuuri que luego se ocultó y que más tarde volvió a salir a flote con la rutina de Eros. Ahora el ruso siempre cuidaba el grado de alcohol que el japonés bebía en público porque no quería que nadie más lo vea así. En la intimidad del hogar solían beber durante la cena y disfrutaba emborracharlo para que salga nuevamente esa faceta atrevida.

Pero ahora estaba seguro que Yuuri no estaba borracho, era muy temprano en la mañana como para que haya estado bebiendo, pero sea lo que sea que se le pasó por la mente al japonés, agradecía que lo haya despertado así.

Las embestidas volvían loco a Victor, estaba tocando un punto muy sensible de su interior. Movía su cadera en sentido contrario a la de Yuuri para que la unión fuera más fuerte.

Lo miró de reojo, Yuuri no parecía agitado, estaba muy concentrado viendo la unión de ambos cuerpos pero al sentirse observado lo miró. Pudo notarlo, esa sonrisa tan sensual, tan Eros, tan apasionada. Esos ojos chocolates brillaban con gran intensidad.

Con una embestida fuerte y con ayuda de sus manos hizo que Victor deje de mirarlo al hacerlo caer hacia delante, dejándolo planchado contra el colchón. En esa posición el interior de Victor se sentía más apretado. El chico apoyó una mano sobre la espalda baja de su prometido para que no se levantara de esa posición.

\- Yuu… ri… voy a… -sintió el cuerpo del otro estirarse sobre el suyo. Besó su mejilla y luego mordió su oreja- ¡ah! Yuuri…

\- ¿Ya estás… en tu límite? –con una mano lo hizo girar un poco el rostro y lamió sus labios- que poco aguante…

\- Vaya… vaya… -Victor sonrió- inhumano…

\- Aguanta un poco más, Vitya…

Se volvió a incorporar hasta salir de su interior, el mayor hizo un quejido de molestia y luego uno de sorpresa al sentir como el más bajo tenía tanta fuerza para voltearlo en la cama sin problemas, dejándolo boca arriba. Yuuri se arrodilló entre sus piernas y le hizo levantar bastante la cadera, dejando a Victor apoyado solo con la parte superior de la espalda y los hombros. Enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del japonés justo cuando éste volvía a entrar.

Ahora estando cara a cara se besaron, un beso torpe por los jadeos y la falta de aire en ambos. Victor trató de aguantar lo que más pudo, un par de minutos más quizás, hasta que ya no aguantó más y dejó salir todo su líquido sobre su propio pecho y abdomen junto con un grito de placer, pero Yuuri continuó un poco más, ya estando en su límite también.

Pegó su frente en el hombro de Victor y éste lo aferró contra su cuerpo justo cuando lo sintió acabar, pese a llevar condón logró sentir el líquido tibio.

Se quedaron así durante un minuto más o menos tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones.

\- Yuuri… - Victor comenzó a dar pequeños besos en la sien del chico- buenos días… - Yuuri rió ante eso.

\- Buenos días… -el japonés levantó su cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

\- Normalmente me despiertas con un café…

\- Sí, normalmente… -movió el flequillo del peligris para ver ambos ojos con amor- espero que esto haya sido mejor que el café.

\- ¡Lo fue! –lo besó con suavidad en los labios- ¿Qué estabas haciendo que te viniste tan excitado? –lo miró con picardía.

\- Tú me excitaste.

\- ¿Yo? Pero si yo estaba durmiendo.

\- Tu otro "yo".

\- ¿Eh? –los ojos de Victor se hicieron dos puntitos, mostrando su cara de confusión.

\- Ay, Victor, lo sabrás cuando te levantes –le dio un último beso y salió de su interior. Se quitó el condón, lo anudó y se lo llevó al baño para tirarlo en el cesto.

Victor oyó el agua de la ducha comenzar a correr y puso cara de cachorrito mojado. No le había dado una explicación clara y se iba así, sin más, dejándolo ahí tirado y sin poder moverse prácticamente.

\- ¡Yuuri! –lloriqueó con fuerza.

\- ¡Ya levántate que se te hará tarde para entrenar! –gritó desde el baño.

Nikiforov levantó la cabeza para ver la hora. Aún faltaba una hora y media para su entrenamiento pero sentía su cuerpo entumecido y sin fuerzas.

\- ¡Yuuuuuriiii! –volvió a lloriquear.

-.-.-.-

¡FIN!

NOTAS:

No pude resistirlo, después de entrar todos los días a Instagram y que éste me recuerde el prototipo tan perfecto de la figura de Victor que va a salir a la venta, NECESITABA escribir algo. NECESITABA que Yuuri hiciera lo que estoy segura que a todas se nos ocurrió al ver esas pompis (?)

Trabajo en una tienda de Comics, vendo figuras de películas, series y cantantes, así que no sería raro que Victor tenga su propia figura en sus manos. (Cuando esa figura llegue a mi trabajo creo que me voy a hacer pis encima)

En serio espero que les haya gustado, y si me dejas un comentario esta noche aparecerá el culo de Victor en tus sueños meneándose al igual que el de Flanders, en Los Simpsons con el traje para esquiar. xD

¡Da svidániya!


End file.
